


Batman and his püēbès

by azzyazzoo



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, TikTok, Why Did I Write This?, enjoy this, idk how tags work, suffer as I have
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26767279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azzyazzoo/pseuds/azzyazzoo
Summary: Bane wants to see Batman's püēbès but Batman doesn't want to expose himself. Can the Bat resist the urge to give in?
Relationships: Bane/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Batman and his püēbès

**Author's Note:**

> SO tiktok tempted fate and now I'm making a cursed fic because of this one guys video, so have fun reading this trainwreck of a fanfic

Bane looked to Batman, gaze focused on the black cladded vigilante. The silence between them was almost unbearable and it was the villain who spoke up first, his words almost as ridiculous as his request.

**" Ah, yes, Batman. Why don't you show me your püēbès? "**

The vigilante couldn't believe this. Bane was asking _that_ of him? Despite the mask that covered his face, he could almost feel the embarrassment rising up to it and was thankful for the dark mask right now. He kept a stoic expression, shooting back and shooting down the almost scandalous request.

**" No, Bane, I won't take off my pants and show you my püēbès- "**

Batman's refusal may have been adamant, but Bane could easily see through this as he gazed down below the man's utility belt and let out an amused sound, chuckling softly all while gesturing downwards at the area he had been looking at.

**" But Batman, I can already see that the _Dark Knight_ is _ Rising_. "**

This clearly surprised Batman. Why else? Who would've blatantly stared down there without any hesitation? Only a villain would to put him off, and it wasn't going to work. Batman took a step closer and didn't hide the anger or annoyance lacing his next response.

**" Stop looking at my püēbès you perv! "**

And the Bat reached out, hand wrapping around Bane's neck. He squeezed just enough to threaten the man before him, the perv wanting to see his püēbès, but it was almost as if the man didn't care. . .if anything he enjoyed it.

**" OH, Bat ĎĄĐĎÝ. "**

* * *

**Then they had the sexy times and Batman had twins. The end.**

**Author's Note:**

> if you've reached here, good job. I'm proud of you for suffering through this shitshow


End file.
